Missing You ultra revision
by harryandserenaforever
Summary: Harry has another haunting nightmare. He sees the people that he never expected to see again.


AN: Hey people! I've been trying to revise Missing You for a while now. Sorry for the delay! Now features James, Lily, and Cedric! I own nothing(sadly, if I did Sirius would be alive and so would Remus) everything belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling

*********************************************************************************

It was 3:00 in the morning and Harry was jolted awake by another of his nightmares about his loved ones.

"Dream Sequence"

Harry was at Grimmauld Place in the kitchen when the ghost of Sirius comes and screams at him "How could you let this happen?! You worthless piece of crap! If you would have used the little common sense you had I would be alive! You should be dead not me!!"

Next Harry found himself in the graveyard and saw Cedric fall with a thud. When the ghost of Cedric came out of the Voldemort's wand instead of asking Harry to take his body back he said "I should have listened to my friends! You are worthless freak! This is all your fault! You had better take body back, you owe me that much!"

Finally, Harry saw the prophecy being delivered to Voldemort. "There are two that fit the prophecy. Longbottom and Potter. Which should I choose? I suppose I should pick………the Potters!!" There were loud cheers from the Death Eaters.

Harry saw his mother and father on a swing and happy, holding hands, all lovey dovey …until they looked up and say him. A look of disgust crossed both of there faces. "This is all your fault!" James said "If you hadn't been born we wouldn't be dead!" Lilly yelled. "You're a disgrace, get out of our sight!! You ruined everything!" "What is wrong with you!? You kill everyone you meet! Why you just kill yourself! Then you would know what you've put everyone through!"

"End Dream Sequence"

When Harry woke up he started sobbing into a pillow and kept saying "I'm sorry" over and over. These nightmares have been haunting Harry ever since Sirius died. It's been the same one every night. When Harry started to calm down a little, he looked up from his pillow and what he saw shocked him. James, Lily, Cedric, and Sirius were all standing in front of him, looking more real than when they were alive. Lily and James were holding hands. Sirius looked like he was 21 again, all the age from Azkaban was gone. They were all smiling but looking at him with concern. "Harry," James said softly

"Why are you crying? It's not your fault that we died." "You couldn't have done anything, a prophecy was made and Voldemort unfortunately chose you. Your father and I chose to protect you. We loved you with all of our hearts. You were our baby boy. You couldn't have stopped us if you wanted to." Lily explained. "I took the cup with you" Cedric said "Because I told you to." Harry argued "No, because I wanted to. I chose to. Nothing you could have done would have prevented me from dying. Voldemort killed me, and you couldn't stop him." "Harry, I love you so much. That's why I went to the Department of Mysteries. You're my godson, and I love you. I was being careless and Bellatrix took advantage of that." Sirius told him. "So you guys don't hate me?" "Of course we don't! Why would think anything like that? " Sirius asked. Harry sighed "Because, if you all hadn't known me-""Then we all would have missed out on knowing such a wonderful boy. We love you, Harry." James told him.

"Even if you do look like your father. You poor child." Lily tried to say seriously. "Hey!" James whined. "We have to go Harry, but we love you!" "I love you too." He ran over to them and gave them all a hug. They slowly faded away. "I will avenge all of you. I promise. Starting with Bellatrix, and ending with Voldemort." Harry said to himself. He laid down, and went into the deepest sleep he had ever had.

*******************************************************************************

THE END

AN: Well I hope you guys liked it. The nicest review will get a personalized story written for just them. Please Review!!


End file.
